


Warriors

by queenseptienna



Category: Mass Effect, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Bottom Shepard, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Top Kaidan, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard e Kaidan finiscono su Taris dopo i fatti dell'Endar Spire e insieme cercano fare luce sul l'avventura in cui sono stati catapultati.</p><p><b>Note:</b> Si tratta di un crossover tra Mass Effect e Star Wars of the Old Republic (entrambi giochi Bioware). Ogni capitolo può essere letto in maniera slegata dagli altri e corrisponde a un prompt del <b>p0rnfest 8</b>.</p><p>Shepard è Revan.<br/>Kaidan è Carth Onasi<br/>Tali è Mission Vao<br/>Wrex è Zaalbar<br/>Garrus è Canderous Ordo<br/>EDI è T3-M4<br/>Liara è Juhani<br/>Legion è HK-47</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ENGLISH TRANSLATION IS COMING</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nella base su Taris

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan/Shepard: nella base su Taris

Kaidan non si fidava di Shepard e questo l'aveva messo bene in chiaro sin dal loro arrivo su Taris, dopo aver insidiato l'appartamento abbandonato nella città alta. Alenko era un soldato, abituato a ragionare come tale e con i suoi demoni sulle spalle. Con quanto accaduto nel suo passato nelle guerre Mandaloriane, sapeva fiutare la puzza di inganno lontano un miglio, ma Shepard era stato così onesto nella sua franchezza che per un attimo Kaidan aveva vacillato. Ma non così tanto dal fidarsi completamente.  
La missione aveva avuto il sopravvento, ovviamente. Recuperare quella stronza di Bastila era stata la priorità, la Jedi era il loro unico biglietto di fuga da quella roccia, ma nel frattempo aveva avuto modo di vedere Shepard in azione e i loro continui battibecchi acidi erano passati ben presto a un flirt dichiarato nel giro di breve tempo.  
Nonostante non si fidasse ancora di lui, Kaidan ne era comunque intrigato. Shepard era bello in un modo sfacciato e il modo in cui impugnava la sua doppia vibrolama faceva infiammare i lombi di Alenko.  
Il modo in cui la missione era andata avanti, non aveva aiutato. Nessuno dei due si faceva illusioni sul fatto che sarebbero usciti da lì a colpi di blaster, ma per la maggior parte del tempo era stato tutto uno scambiare favori con gli abitanti del posto per riuscire ad avere una divisa Sith e infiltrarsi nei bassifondi e infine nella base Vulkar, dove Bastila era in attesa di essere salvata come una cazzo di principessa sul pisello (per poi dichiarare tutto il contrario).  
Ecco, in tutto quel tempo Shepard aveva persino trovato il tempo di aiutare una ballerina Twi'lek a ottenere un'audizione e Kaidan era sicuro di non aver mai avuto un'erezione enorme in meno di dieci secondi alla sola vista del culo stretto del suo compagno di sventura che si agitava davanti al suo naso.  
Al ritorno alla base avevano scopato per la prima volta, così forte e duro che il giorno successivo Shepard non riusciva a parlare per quanto aveva gridato. E un po' anche per il cazzo di Kaidan che gli aveva sfondato la gola. E lo stronzo era riuscito a vincere la gara di swoop che gli aveva permesso di liberare la jedi - più tardi aveva ridacchiato all'orecchio di Kaidan che non riusciva a stare seduto correttamente sul sedile a causa delle loro attività _precedenti_.  
Successivamente l'incontro con Bastila si era rivelato un disastro.  
Kaidan aveva già lavorato sotto la Jedi e, per quanto ne riconoscesse l'immenso potere dato dalla sua Meditazione da Battaglia, sapeva che la donna aveva un palo di adamantino orgoglio ben piantato nel culo che la rendeva un leader terribile. Al contrario Shepard aveva dimostrato chiaramente quanto fosse adatto al comando. Nel loro periodo di permanenza era riuscito a raccogliere nel loro gruppo una Quarian di nome Tali e il suo protettore, un krogan di nome Wrex, oltre a IDA, una droide dotata dell'IA più avanzata che si potesse concepire. Altri inoltre aspettavano di aggiungersi alla cricca il giorno dopo nella cantina dei bassifondi per rubare la Ebon Hawk, ovvero il turian Garrus, un mercenario locale, e un pilota reclutato per l'occasione, Jeff Moreau. Un bel po' di gente che Shepard era in grado di tenere in riga senza nemmeno sforzarsi di alzare la voce. Cosa che a Bastila dava immensamente fastidio.  
I due avevano avuto una breve diatriba alla quale Kaidan aveva rapidamente messo fine ricordando a Bastila che forse doveva ascoltare chi aveva esperienza più pratica in battaglia di lei. La Jedi aveva ammesso la sconfitta a denti stretti e tutti si erano ritirati per la notte nelle rispettive stanze.  
Shepard seguì Kaidan a letto - iniziare a condividerne uno era stato un passo così semplice e spontaneo da essere quasi imbarazzante - ma il suo compagno sapeva che era ancora turbato da quanto accaduto.  
"Non devi biasimarti per il suo comportamento. Bastila è ancora una padwan, nonostante la sua Meditazione da Battaglia" sussurrò Kaidan, aiutando Shepard a rimuovere la costosa armatura in fibra echani che si era fatto realizzare su misura con i soldi vinti alla corsa degli swoop. Era blu scuro, con una striscia bianca e rossa sul braccio destro. "Giovane e impulsiva. Oh, a chi voglio darla a bere, è una stronza".  
Shepard ridacchiò, spogliando a sua volta l'amante della sua armatura. "Avevo un'idea un po' più romantica dei jedi, lo ammetto".  
"Non sono tutti così" gli rispose in fretta Kaidan, quasi a voler liquidare un argomento ingombrante. "Ora pensiamo a riposare, domani chissà dove saremo".  
Shepard sorrise, ironico. "Fuori da questa roccia, spero. Non mi ricordo ancora niente precedente al mio risveglio sull'Endar Spire, ma sono abbastanza certo di aver visto posti migliori".  
Kaidan annuì, spingendo in un angolo della propria mente la sua mancanza di fiducia per concentrarsi sulle labbra arricciate del compagno, labbra in grado di fargli dimenticare che con ogni probabilità il giorno successivo avrebbero dovuto sparare a ogni cosa si muovesse sul loro cammino.  
Una volta nudi Shepard si inginocchiò davanti a Kaidan e gli sparò un sorrisetto divertito. "Sono felice di vedere che basta così poco per fartelo venire duro".  
"Beh, il panorama è decisamente piacevole" rispose l'altro, abbracciando con lo sguardo la visuale del corpo nudo di Shepard in ginocchio, pronto a succhiarlo a morte.  
Dopo non ci fu tempo per parlare. Shepard aprì la bocca e si dedicò a dare piacere a Kaidan con la stessa dedizione metodica e crudele che applicava in battaglia, solo che lì non c'erano vincitori e vinti, solo il premio agognato di essere preso fino all'oblio.  
Quando Alenko lo spinse sul letto, Shepard aprì le gambe per lui mettendogli in mano il lubrificante e implorandolo di fare in fretta perché era una tortura aspettare così tanto.  
"Come se non ti avessi scopato ieri" sibilò Kaidan, spingendosi nel corpo dell'altro soldato con un gemito sconnesso. Kaidan adorava sul serio la sensazione di John intorno a sé, lo stringersi ritmico del suo corpo che reagiva in modo così delizioso all'intrusione, per non parlare dell'aspetto assolutamente _debosciato_ del soldato in quel momento.  
"Non ti fermare".  
Era una preghiera ansimata nel buio spezzato dalle luci artificiali della città notturna e Kaidan non si sarebbe fermato per nessuna ragione. Fu in quel momento che una rivelazione si abbatté su di lui con la forza di uno swoop lanciato a tutta forza sui suoi denti. Amava John. Nonostante non sapesse davvero quasi niente di lui e viceversa. Avrebbe seguito quell'uomo fino alla morte, non importava come sarebbero andate le cose.  
"Kaidan" gemette Shepard, obbligandolo a riportare l'attenzione dove gli era dovuta, ovvero sul suo cazzo trascurato. Alenko fu ben felice di _prendere in mano la situazione_ , beandosi della vista eccitante di John che si contorceva alla ricerca sempre più disperata del piacere. L'uomo gli piantò le dita nelle spalle, aveva gli occhi lucidi e le pupille erano così dilatate da non distinguere più l'iride. C'era quasi.  
Un ultimo strattone e Shepard si riversò sul proprio stomaco con un grido, il nome di Kaidan sulle belle labbra gonfie e Alenko si perse a sua volta nel piacere delle sue membra bollenti.

 

Il giorno dopo Bastila camminava dietro di loro con le orecchie rosse e lo sguardo basso. Non erano ancora giunti alla cantina dove Garrus li attendeva, ma Kaidan sorrise quando sentì Wrex brontolare "Sono felice che sia stata la Jedi a beccarsi la stanza di fianco a quei due".  
Tali gli diede una gomitata. "Non essere irrispettoso nei suoi confronti, Big W."


	2. Shepard scopre con sconcerto che l'addestramento jedi vieta il sesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Knights of the Old Republic!AU - Shepard scopre con sconcerto che l'addestramento jedi vieta il sesso

Kaidan aveva scoperto di essere sensibile alla Forza all’età di otto anni. Proveniva da un pianeta troppo lontano da qualsiasi Accademia Jedi e il suo addestramento fu effettuato da Vyrnnus, un turian odioso e ben lontano dai pacifici insegnamenti Jedi. Aveva la sua accademia privata che amava chiamare _“Force Acclimation and Temperance Training”_ , ma Kaidan la chiamava, senza alcuna ragione, Jump Zero. Vyrnuss non era un jedi, ma non era nemmeno un Sith. Alla fine dell’addestramento, Kaidan lo aveva ucciso con un’esplosione di Forza ed era fuggito, abbandonando tutto e arruolandosi nell’esercito della Repubblica non appena l’età glielo consentì.

La parte buona del suo addestramento con Vyrnnus era stata la comprensione che non esiste solo Lato chiaro o Lato oscuro della Forza. C’erano migliaia di persone che vivevano, come lui, in una zona grigia comandata solo dal suo buonsenso. Negli anni Kaidan era diventato abbastanza bravo nel nascondere a chiunque la propria sensibilità alla Forza, al punto di riuscire persino a farne a meno.

Bastila non aveva percepito niente in lui, né gli anziani del consiglio Jedi. Ma una volta che fu chiara la potente sensibilità alla Forza di Shepard, Kaidan non poté impedire che i bastardi lo trascinassero in un addestramento completo.

Shepard… beh, era Shepard. Una stella luminosa pronta a lanciarsi a tutta velocità tra le braccia della sfida. Troppo orgoglioso per tirarsi indietro di fronte alla possibilità di essere il primo allievo adulto da chissà quanti anni. I problemi erano sorti più tardi.

Passare la maggior parte del tempo con Bastila era stata la parte più facile. Sebbene fosse evidente che i due si detestassero, Kaidan ammirò lo sforzo con il quale Shepard cercava di dare retta agli insegnamenti della donna, con una calma e una padronanza di sé davvero invidiabile. Il modo in cui aveva risolto la situazione al Bosco Oscuro aveva rivelato anche che Shepard non deficitava certo di carisma. La giovane asari Liara era stata rimessa sul luminoso percorso del lato chiaro della Forza con poche, sincere parole.

Kaidan cercò di non essere geloso quando i Maestri Jedi confinarono l’equipaggio della Ebon Hawk alla nave per permettere a Shepard di concentrarsi completamente sul suo compito, ma nonostante le regole e l’integrità morale fossero tutto per uno come Kaidan, aveva imparato da Vyrnnus che alle volte si poteva scivolare nella parte più scura del grigio in cui viveva e lasciarsi alle spalle le regole, senza timore.

Quella sera Kaidan lasciò l’astronave in silenzio. Solo Garrus lo vide uscire e il turian gli rivolse un cenno di saluto divertito. In breve tempo raggiunse l’Accademia di Dantooine e la piccola camera da letto di Shepard. Aveva dovuto disattivare quattro droidi di sorveglianza per arrivare lì e Kaidan ringraziò di ricordarsi ancora come usare la Forza in quei frangenti.

L’oggetto dei suoi desideri era ancora sveglio, immerso nello studio di datapad così vecchi da rompersi sotto le sue mani, se avesse stretto troppo. Shepard alzò la testa di scatto quando la porta si aprì e rivelò la figura di Kaidan in tutto il suo splendore. L’apprendista padawan non lo salutò, ma gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo di angoscia e dolore. «Kaidan» sussurrò. «Gli insegnamenti Jedi vietano il sesso!»

Alenko rimase pietrificato, mentre le porte si chiudevano alle sue spalle. Poi scoppiò a ridere, cercando di trattenersi e non svegliare nessuno. «Si tratta di questo? È questo il tuo problema?»

«È una questione molto seria» Shepard sibilò mortalmente. «Qui dice che il sesso porta al Lato Oscuro. Non voglio passare al Lato Oscuro, ma non voglio nemmeno smettere di fare sesso».

Il soldato rise ancora e si sedette sul bordo del letto, dove Shepard gli fece spazio allontanando tutti i datapad. Ne tenne uno, che gli mise sotto il naso per dimostrargli che quanto affermava fosse vero, ma Kaidan lo scostò con una mano e gli piantò un bacio brutale sulla bocca semi aperta. «Ti svelo un segreto».

Shepard gemette nel bacio e si aggrappò alle spalle dell’altro, consentendogli libero accesso al proprio corpo. Erano tre giorni che non si vedevano, tre giorni senza la bruciante sensazione del cazzo di Kaidan ben piantato nel suo culo e credeva che sarebbe morto, di quel passo. «Cosa?» ansimò, senza fiato.

«So usare la Forza» rispose Alenko, agitando brevemente una mano verso una sedia e sollevandola. Era il segreto più intimo che avesse mai condiviso con qualcuno. Era il suo lasciapassare per la sua fiducia nei confronti di Shepard e stava a questi capire cosa farne e non ferirlo.

Lo sguardo del padawan rimase fisso sulla sedia volante. Per lunghi minuti non fece altro che fissarla, mentre con una mano stringeva i vestiti del suo amante. Forse avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa sul fatto che si sentiva ferito dalla mancanza di fiducia di Kaidan. O forse si chiedeva perché cazzo Kaidan non gli avesse detto prima di essere un Jedi, solo che Kaidan era tutto meno che un Jedi, ma quello non poteva ancora capirlo. «Tu sei un Jedi» mormorò Shepard, riportando lo sguardo sulla bella faccia di Alenko. «Ma questo non ti impedisce di scoparmi».

«Il punto è proprio questo» rispose il soldato, avvicinandosi per un altro bacio rude ed esigente a cui Shepard fu ben felice di obbligare. «Prometto che un’altra volta ti racconterò tutto, ma per ora posso solo dirti che l’Ordine non permette il sesso perché la passione impedisce di ragionare razionalmente. Sono molto pochi gli uomini in grado di discernere tra la passione e la logica, ma sei fortunato. Sono uno di questi uomini».

John era senza fiato. Era evidentemente sorpreso. Eccitato, per la precisione. Si tolse la tunica di dosso con movimenti rapidi finanche non rimase nudo sotto il corpo muscoloso e perfetto di Kaidan. «Prometti che mi insegnerai quello che sai» mormorò, succhiando un bacio umido sulla gola dell’amante. Kaidan gemette e annuì, restituendo il bacio bollente. Gli avrebbe insegnato ogni cosa, se c’era la possibilità di avere Shepard per sé in quel modo.

«Apri le gambe, John».

Shepard obbedì all’istante, offrendosi a Kaidan. Con le mani si afferrò i glutei e li spalancò, fornendo una visuale completa del proprio ingresso più intimo. Trattenne il fiato quando Alenko si sistemò fra le sue cosce spalancate e leccò una scia umida e bollente proprio sul suo buco fremente. Tremò di puro piacere. Afferrò i capelli di Kaidan e gli spinse il culo in faccia, grugnendo a ogni spinta di lingua. «Sì» sibilò «Mangiami».

L’essere in una prestigiosa quanto rispettata Accademia Jedi non impedì a nessuno dei due di vocalizzare il proprio piacere insensato. Non importava niente del decoro o delle stupide regole dell’Ordine, erano solo Shepard e Kaidan. Stretti insieme, si nutrivano l’uno dell’altro. Ed era ovvio quanto _ingoiare_ fosse l’attività preferita di Shepard.

 

***

Bastila li odiava. Li odiava moltissimo. Fa niente se l’odio portava al lato oscuro, niente le avrebbe impedito di destare Kaidan Alenko e John Shepard con la forza di un Rancor furioso. Si chiese se avesse dovuto interromperli rabbiosamente o semplicemente uscire e cambiare stanza.

Per lei Shepard era un insulto a tutto quello in cui credeva. La sfacciataggine con la quale si era presentato al Consiglio. L’indifferenza che mostrava quando le parlava. La malcelata fatica del seguire i suoi insegnamenti, ma anche la dannata facilità di apprendimento. Shepard aveva imparato in meno di un mese quello che lei e molti altri rinomati Jedi avevano appreso in _anni_. Bastila covava dentro di sé un’invidia a dir poco terribile.

Con un sussulto aprì gli occhi e decise di uscire dalla stanza e allontanarsi dai gemiti soffocati che sentiva oltre alla parete. Quando aveva realizzato la forza del proprio odio si era sentita persa e spaventata. Forse i saggi maestri avevano ragione, aveva ancora molto da imparare e meditare.


	3. La nave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan Alenko/John Shepard - Knights of the Old Republic!AU - La nave

Le vesti Jedi erano orribili. Su Shepard poi erano ancora più brutte, perché nascondevano il suo corpo perfetto che invece avrebbe risaltato meravigliosamente nella sua armatura Echani. Ma finché erano su Dantooine, Kaidan avrebbe dovuto sopportare la vista di Shepard coperto di stracci.

Quando finalmente il consiglio diede loro la missione di lasciare l’Accademia per andare alla ricerca dell’ubicazione della Star Forge, Kaidan sospirò di sollievo. Joker impostò la prima rotta per Korriban, dove si sarebbero infiltrati nell’Accademia Sith per accedere alle Valli Nascoste. Il viaggio era lungo, nonostante l’iperguida e Joker lasciò il turno di pilotaggio nelle mani di Kaidan e Shepard per ritirarsi nella sua cabina insieme a EDI, con la quale aveva sviluppato una divertente e strana attrazione.

Shepard bloccò l’ingresso della cabina di pilotaggio – se avesse visto ancora la faccia di Bastila era certo che l’avrebbe spaccata a pugni – e si tuffò nel sedile secondario, ancora vestito con quelle brutte vesti Jedi. «Questa storia sarà lunga e faticosa».

«Non dirlo a me». Kaidan arricciò il naso, indicando gli abiti del compagno. «Dover pilotare la nave per tutta la notte con te conciato in quel modo».

«Divertente» rispose Shepard, indirizzandogli un sorrisetto sconcio che fece drizzare la schiena del soldato. «Non piacciono nemmeno a me, ma hanno un indubbio vantaggio che te le farà apprezzare». Afferrò il bordo della veste, mostrando gli stivali e… poi niente. Solo carne _nuda_ e splendida. Il bastardo non indossava nemmeno le mutande.

Kaidan emise un lungo gemito.

John si allungò sulla console di comando e inserì il pilota automatico. Si risistemò sul sedile e lo girò verso Alenko che era la personificazione del predatore. «Pensavo» disse John, «Che avremmo potuto avere un po’ di tempo libero insieme. Su questa nave non c’è mai privacy».

Kaidan non negò. Anche se il viaggio era iniziato da pochi giorni, sapeva per esperienza che su una nave così piccola era difficile rimanere da soli, nonostante ognuno di loro avesse una propria cabina. EDI era sufficiente a far funzionare tutta la nave, ma c’erano sempre pezzi da aggiustare, calibrazioni da fare e rifornimenti… beh, da rifornire. Era un lavoro a tempo pieno. «Se Joker scopre che abbiamo scopato qui ci ammazza».

«Non facciamoci scoprire, allora» ridacchiò Shepard, chinandosi per slacciare i pantaloni di Kaidan quel tanto da tirare fuori il suo uccello già eretto. Da una tasca tirò fuori del lubrificante e il passo successivo fu alzare la veste per andare a sedersi sopra di lui.

«Aspetta» l’altro cercò di fermarlo. «Non possiamo… sai… proprio così…»

«Ho già pensato a tutto».

Kaidan emise un lungo gemito quando sentì il proprio cazzo sprofondare nel culo già ben preparato di Shepard. Se lo immaginò nella propria cabina, con le dita dentro di sé, preparandosi per lui. «Sei osceno». Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse minimamente.

«Come se ti facesse schifo». John si sollevò un po’, le cosce gli tremavano per lo sforzo. Poi si lasciò andare sul cazzo di Kaidan che affondò dentro di lui ancora e ancora. Oh, era eccitante e davvero sconcio. O forse era l’idea di girare nudo sotto la veste… o che chiunque con un po’ di abilità avrebbe potuto forzare l’ingresso ed entrare per vederli.

«Alle volte mi chiedo se sei imparentato con un’asari o una Twi’lek» borbottò Alenko. Gli strinse i fianchi. Il giorno dopo ci sarebbero stati dei lividi, marchi impressi nella pelle che avrebbero ricordato a entrambi quanto erano incapaci di fare a meno l’uno dell’altro. La sola idea era elettrizzante. «Dobbiamo fare in fretta».

«Ai tuoi ordini».

Shepard si spinse con più decisione sulla lunghezza dell’amante, trattenendo a stendo le grida che avrebbe desiderato emettere. I giorni di passione sfrenata di Taris erano finiti con la distruzione del pianeta, ma questo non gli avrebbe certo impedito di prendere ciò che desiderava. «Kaidan…»

Con poche spinte ben assestate, Alenko venne dentro di lui. Si irrigidì contro il petto ansante di John, gli succhiò la gola e si godette l’intenso momento. Quando si riprese fece per rendere il favore al compagno, ma il rumore distinto di qualcuno che digitava l’apertura della serratura li riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Shepard fece appena in tempo ad alzarsi e ricoprirsi con la veste, mentre Kaidan terminò di allacciarsi i suoi stupidi pantaloni un istante prima che la porta si aprì e rivelò un Joker assonnato. «Sono venuto a darvi il cambio e…»

Si interruppe e fece una smorfia. Non era sicuro se i due stessero scopando o meno, erano entrambi vestiti, ma dalle loro facce era chiaro che stavano combinando qualcosa. «Fuori di qui, tutti e due».

Shepard fu il primo a balzare via, camminando _male_ verso la propria cabina. Kaidan lo seguì poco più tardi, brontolando al pilota alcune istruzioni con assoluta indifferenza. Una volta riuniti, il soldato bloccò la porta e spinse John a carponi sul letto, tirando su la veste e osservando estasiato il proprio sperma colare dall’ingresso bagnato. «Non sei ancora venuto».

Il padawan gli rivolse un’occhiata infuocata che prometteva le peggiori torture del lato oscuro se non avesse risolto la situazione in quel preciso istante. Kaidan gli fece l’occhiolino e di sacrificò alla causa con un lungo lavoro di lingua, i cui risultati furono uditi fino dall’altra parte della nave da Bastila, la quale rimpianse amaramente tutta quella faccenda delle visioni condivise con Shepard.


End file.
